Life Unexpected
by ladyrayne13
Summary: Voldemort is dead. The trio and Ginny return to Hogwarts along with Luna and Neville for their 7th year. Relationships start, resume and change. Who will end up together? Starts off HrR with HG coming soon, then eventually turns to HR & HrG. Rated M for the same-sex pairings, language and some innuendos.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer :

I do not own nor claim to own the characters from the Harry Potter universe as created by J. K. Rowling. I am just borrowing them for my (and your) amusement. Story starts off HG, RHr but will end up HR, HrG. EWE, but otherwise, canon compliant.

* * *

It was Sept 1, 1998 and Voldemort was dead! The magical world was working on putting itself back together and first and foremost, the reconstruction of Hogwarts was complete! And just in the nick of time for the students to return to school. It was as if the last year didn't happen, it's not like the students actually learned anything from the "Professors" Voldemort had instilled at Hogwarts last year. Everyone was restarting a the level they were at the previous year. You could test out of repeating the year if you felt you were smart enough, and there were a few students who managed to succeed at this. Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood were 2 such students. They were starting as Year 7 students right on schedule with Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter, the Boy who Lived! Even though Ron and Harry had been offered positions as Aurors, they were somewhat sick of fighting off the forces of evil and Hermione had convinced them that finishing school was a good way to take a break from that and decide if becoming an Auror was right for either of them. All their supplies had been obtained for the year and Hermione was Head Girl. They weren't sure who was Head Boy, just that neither Ron nor Harry had been put in the position. The "kids", more like adults, were gathered at King's Cross to board the Hogwarts Express for the final time on their way to their last year of school.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Luna worked their way through the barrier to Platform 9 ¾ ready to meet up with Neville Longbottom and see who else decided to return to finish their 7th year. All of the deatheaters had been captured either in the final battle or just afterwards, so there was a nice peaceful atmosphere at the station. The aurors weren't stupid of course, so there were a few stationed just to make sure nothing hinky would happen. Not that they were expecting anything, but better safe than sorry. If there's anything the Ministry learned from the war against Voldemort, it's don't bury your head in the sand and pretend things are just fine like Fudge loved to do. Oh no, Kingley Shacklebolt was a different type of Minister of Magic, that's for sure. He wasn't going to be taking any chances.

The kids settled down into their compartment and were catching up with each other as they hadn't seen each other in about 2 weeks, working on getting ready for the upcoming school year.

"Good to see you Neville, are you ready?" asked Hermione excitedly, "I can't wait to finish this year and take our NEWTS. I've already begun studying!"

"Hi Hermione, yes I'm ready! Well, as ready as I can be right now," Neville said with a small blush. It was well known that his Gram would owl him whatever he forgot, usually by the end of the 1st week back.

"Oy, Hermione, studying already? That's my girl!" Ron cried out, and then blushed. He and Hermione had shared a wonderful moment in the Chamber of Secrets during the final battle and finally kissed. They had begun dating after the dust settled from the battle.

Hermione blushed and quietly said, "Oh shush Ron!".

The rest of the compartment laughed as they had already known that those two were dating and it was totally like Hermione to start studying before they had even gotten to Hogwarts. Things were normal again for a chance, and it was nice.

Ginny bashfully looked at Harry as he laughed, thinking to herself "He is still adorable..." and then averted her eyes when he glanced her way. He hadn't made the move yet to get back together with her and she was trying to be patient and wait, but at the same time, wanted things to get back to the way they were before the war.

"Hey Ginny, did you miss me?" Harry said, with a raised eyebrow and a wink. He knew how Ginny felt but was working through some inner demons before he decided if he got back with her. He knew he cared about her, but was it as a girlfriend or just a good friend?

"Um, yes?" she replied, a flush working its way from her neck to the roots of her hair. Oh the power he had over her.

"Nice to know I'm missed," he replied with a smile.

"Hey, what am I chopped liver?" said Ron as he looked between Ginny and Harry, "I miss you sometimes!"

"Why Ron, I didn't know you felt like that about me," Harry said as he grinned.

"What, um, hey, you know what I meant" spluttered Ron.

"Ron, relax, I'm just taking the piss out of ya" laughed Harry at Ron's reaction.

"Oh," Ron said as he relaxed, "I knew that!"

Everyone in the compartment laughed and went back to chatting amongst themselves as they enjoyed the company on the ride to Hogwarts.

* * *

It might have been organized chaos at its best, but it was still chaos. Such was the standard as all the school children arrived at the Hogsmeade Station and scrambled to get their belongings off the train, at least the ones they carried. The trunks would be delivered to their correct locations by the many house elves Hogwarts had, a couple of which were paid. Turns out Hermione's S.P.E.W. had made a few elves think about changing things up but most of them liked the status quo and didn't want to change their servitude. Dobby explained this to Hermione and she grudgingly understood. Once all the kids had secured their things, they wandered en masse to find a free seat in one of the carriages. Unfortunately, to most of the older students, they could no longer be described as "horse-less" as they could all see the Thestrals now, after their participation in the final battle. And of course, Hagrid was there to collect the 1st years, which was a double class due to all the Muggle-borns who had been excluded from last year's participation.

"Firs' years over here please, firs' years, follow me!" Hagrid yelled as he tried to corral the unusually large group of Firsties he had to get safely across the lake.

"Hi Hagrid!" called out the various voices of Ginny, Luna, Hermione, Ron, Neville and Harry as they walked past him.

"Oy, you lot! Get a carriage before yeh have to walk yer sillies!" Hagrid called out as he grinned at the group.

Laughter rang out as the kids responded to Hagrid's comment and they picked up their pace to get a carriage, before they really did have to walk! Everyone made it safely into a carriage, though they did have to split up, Neville, Luna and Ginny in one, Harry, Hermione and Ron in another. The carriages carried them up to the front doors of the school where they climbed out of their respective carriage and made their way inside Hogwarts again.

"You can't barely tell there was even a battle here!" cried out Ginny, who had been mostly busy helping reconstruct the Burrow and such after the devastation it had seen and therefore didn't get to help out as much as she would have liked.

"We worked hard on it." said Hermione, proud to have been part of the team working on piecing Hogwarts back together.

"Yeah, we did" agreed Ron.

"Definitely" said Harry.

The loud grumbling of Ron's stomach interrupted further discussion as everyone turned and looked at him in surprise.

"What?" he said, "it was a long train ride!"

The group laughed as they headed into the Great Hall for the welcoming feast.

"Oh no!" cried out Hermione in horror.

"Are you ok?" Ron called out, stopping to make sure she was ok.

"It's our last sorting to witness," she said, as a tear fell down her cheek, "the final one!"

"Aw, it's ok Hermione, we knew this day was going to come eventually, right?" said Ron, a little out of his element. He always hated it when girls cried, especially Hermione!

"But..." she sniffled, "it's just so...overwhelming!"

Ron put his arm around her in a small showing of affection, "It'll be ok love. You'll see."

Hermione leaned into Ron's embrace and said, "ok, I hope so." They walked in together, locked in each other's arms, into the Great Hall for the last time they'd witness the welcoming feast as students.

* * *

AN: I realized in some research to maintain my canon compliance that my date was all FUBAR, so I changed the starting date of the story! Sorry.

Source: In the official Harry Potter Wiki, under Hogwards School of Witchcraft and Wizardry it says "In May of 1998, the Battle of Hogwarts took place." So I revised the story to be accurate!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer :

I do not own nor claim to own the characters from the Harry Potter universe as created by J. K. Rowling. I am just borrowing them for my (and your) amusement. Story starts off HG, RHr but will end up HR, HrG. EWE, but otherwise, canon compliant.

* * *

Their last Welcoming Feast was quite the event. The sorting hat had a deliciously epic song, reminding the students that House unity is a good thing, not all Slytherins are evil and that The Evil One was gone! Hermione sniffled throughout the entire sorting and gave a rousing applause to each 1st year sorted, even the ones that went into Slytherin. She was getting weird looks but she didn't care.

"Were we ever that small?" she mused to no one in particular.

"I guess we were, but I don't remember" muttered Ron, rolling his eyes at her theatrics. "Probably," replied Harry.

"Oh, we get to find out who Head Boy is!" remembered Hermione as she wiped away the tears as the last of the Firsties were sorted.

"Welcome students to the 1998-1999 school term. Our 1st years have been sorted as I will keep this short as I'm sure you are all very hungry from the train ride..." started Headmistress McGonagall.

"Bloody starved" whinged Ron.

"Oh shush you!" chastised Hermione in a loud whisper.

"...the Forbidden Forest is named such for a reason, please keep out..." as she pointedly gazed at the Trio, "there are some changes in staff."

Hermione, Ron and Harry immediately perked up and listened to her at the sound of these words.

"Caretaker Argus Filch has decided to retire..." McGonagall was interrupted as the entire Great Hall, minus the Firsties, erupted in cheers and clapping.

"...now now children, he did a great job around here..."

The Great Hall broke out in laughter at this comment.

"and I'm happy to announce that Blake Shrivendel will be taking over. Please give him the respect he is due."

The new Caretaker stepped away from the wall and waved around the Great Hall to everyone, they could see that he was much younger than Filch was and most of them were not thrilled with this new development.

"Also, we have a new Care of Magical Creatures professor as Hagrid is taking the next year off."

"Did you know about that?" asked Harry.

"Do you ever pay attention?" queried Hermione, "Mrs Weasley mentioned that the last time we all got together. I think the Headmistress was going to ask Charlie!"

"Oh bother, my brother?" sighed Ron.

"I'd like to announce Charlie Weasley as the new professor!"

"Oh bugger" swore Ron.

"Ronald! Watch your language!" Hermione bitterly spit out. "What am I going to do with you?" she asked rhetorically.

"Um, I can think of a few things," Ron said with an arch of his eyebrow and a very blatant wink her way.

"Oh Ronald..." she said as she shook her head.

"That's all I have for you, let the feast begin!" concluded McGonagall as the food appeared on the tables and the Great Hall filled up with the sounds of silverware rattling and clinking, as well as the gasp of the 1st years witnessing the magic for the first time.

* * *

After the feast was over, Hermione headed off to meet up with McGonagall to find out where her new dorm was as she got to share a common room with the Head Boy this year. Ron had prefect duties as did Ginny in leading the 1st year Gryffindors up to the portrait of the Fat Lady and teaching them the tricks of the staircases. That left Harry somewhat left behind as he was neither Head Boy nor a Prefect, and he honestly didn't mind.

Harry began the slow walk up to the 7th floor taking in the wonders of the castle. He knew how bad the castle had looked after the Final Battle, and it was brilliant how magic worked. The castle looked just as pristine as it had the first time he walked these halls. Harry wandered through the halls and up the staircases in a bit of a daze, but enjoying himself immensely.

Meanwhile, Hermione was shocked to see who had been named Head Boy. It was none other than Draco Malfoy! He had been arrested as a follower of Voldemort but testimony from Harry proved how he had changed sides at the last minute and defended the castle. This allowed him a brief 1 month stay at Azkaban, but the prison wasn't as haunted as it once had been. The Dementors were no longer the sole guards of the place, they were reserved for use for the most heinous punishments, to go along with the prisoners who had committed the most heinous crimes. Malfoy's stay had been at the other side of the prison, the one staffed purely by Aurors, so he wasn't as mentally tormented as he could have been. And hopefully, his stay had changed him for the better.

"Hello Headmistress, Hello Malfoy," Hermione greeted politely. She still wasn't entirely comfortable with using his given name but that was commonplace with Draco anyway.

"Hello Granger." Draco said pleasantly.

"Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy, you, as I'm sure you're well aware, are this years Head Girl and Head Boy. As such, you get your own living quarters, with a shared common room. I do hope that you are able to share this space with a modicum of civility?" she asked as she first looked at Hermione, and then pointedly at Draco.

"Yes ma'am!" said Hermione quickly, "We're not best of friends, but we're not hated enemies anymore, are we Malfoy?"

"She's right Headmistress," agreed Draco, "Not hated enemies but not exactly friends...yet?" he questioned.

"I'm open to the possibility if you are Malfoy," replied Hermione.

"Good to know. Perhaps we can start by using our first names with each other, Hermione?" Draco said, ending with her name slowly as if it felt foreign in his mouth.

"Sounds like a start to a good year Draco," Hermione agreed.

"Well then you two, let's head off to your quarters so you can set a mutually agreed upon password. The password cannot be changed without the express agreement of both of you. So please think about ideas as we walk. The portrait which guards the entrance is located on the 4th floor, so you're somewhat in the middle of the school and can easily get to the other common rooms as necessary. You of course will have passwords to those common rooms, but please keep them to yourselves. You will be notified if they are changed. You also retain the rights to visit the common rooms of your Houses as you were sorted, any time you like, within curfew. Yes, as Heads you have a bit of leeway, but please don't let me find out you've been taking advantage of that. I do have my ways. Well then, we're here." she concluded her speech as they reached a portrait of a young girl and boy playing with their toys on a carpeted floor.

"Hello dears, these are this year's Heads, they just need to select their password, ok" McGonagall said to the children in the portrait.

"Hello Miss and Mister" said the little girl.

The little boy was a bit younger and just shyly

waved to the two Heads.

"Have you any ideas Draco," asked Hermione.

"I do have one suggestion, I mean, if you'd like it," he answered a bit bashfully.

"Oh, do share!" she said excitedly!

"How about, 'Freedom'?" he cautiously suggested, "I mean, we did just win ours back, right?"

"Oh, it's perfect!"

"So you both agree that your password will be 'Freedom'" the Headmistress confirmed, while looking from Draco to Hermione to the portrait.

"We agree" Draco and Hermione unintentionally said together, then looked at each other and laughed.

"Well that was easy" the Headmistress said, and nodded to the portrait. There was a slight shimmer of magic around the picture frame and the password was set.

"If you do need to change it for whatever reason, you both need to speak to the children in the portrait and ask them nicely to change it. The shimmer we just saw will confirm if it's been changed. And please don't share it with too many of your friends, it is meant for your peace of mind and privacy."

"Thank you Headmistress," said Hermione as she yawned, "I guess the day is catching up with me. Freedom," she spoke that last word to the portrait and the young girl smiled as she nodded and the portrait swung open.

"Good night Headmistress" said Draco with a polite nod in her direction as he followed Hermione into the shared common room to settle down for the night.  
It seems that the long day of travelling to the school and getting settled in was contagious as Ron had headed up to his dorm to meet with Harry and settle down for the night.

Ginny had headed straight to the girl's dorm for the same reason and quickly changed into her night clothes and climbed into her bed.

Soon there was very little sound in the castle but the sounds in the dorms of the snores and breathing as the students of Hogwarts fell asleep for their first night in the castle of the new year.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer :

I do not own nor claim to own the characters from the Harry Potter universe as created by J. K. Rowling. I am just borrowing them for my (and your) amusement. Story starts off HG, RHr but will end up HR, HrG. EWE, but otherwise, canon compliant.

* * *

Life settled into a routine. Classes and homework kept the students busy. Draco and Hermione started to enjoy the benefits of their new found friendship. One such benefit was being able to study together. Finally Hermione had someone she could work with on Arithmancy! During one of their study sessions in their common room, Hermione and Draco were debating the right answer for one of the questions on their current homework.

"You don't know what you're talking about Draco! Clearly you should be applying the Seguro Principle first and then apply the reducing factor" Hermione shouted at him.  
"Hermione, clearly you are the one who has no idea what she's saying. You always apply the reducing factor first and THEN apply the Seguro Principle!" huffed Draco, clearly at the end of his patience with their current debate.  
Suddenly a loud knock echoed off the door.  
"Hermione, are you in there?" came a familiar voice.  
Hermione jumped up and ran to the door. As she opened the door she said softly"Ginny? Are you ok?"  
Ginny took one look at Hermione and promptly burst into tears. She shook her head as she sobbed almost tripping over the threshold as she lunged for Hermione hugging her with all her strength.  
Hermione looked at Draco as she said, "We'll have to pick this up later. She needs me."  
Draco nodded as he packed up his bag, "I understand. If you need something, let me know and I'll do what I can."  
"Thanks!" Hermione said as he retreated away from the crying figure into his bedroom.

Hermione manuevered Ginny to the couch seat that Draco had just vacated and gently sat her down. Sitting down next to her, she asked softly, "What happened?"  
Ginny just sobbed harder at the question.  
Hermione took a deep breath and looked at Ginny. "OK Gin, take a deep breath with me. Inhale. Good, now exhale. There you go. Again. Inhale. Ok, now exhale. Much better. Do you think you can tell me what happened now?" she questioned cautiously.  
Ginny nodded as she continued breathing in and out trying to calm herself down. "Harry...he...well...argh!"  
"It's ok Gin, take your time and calm down first...we have time. It's Friday, you can sleep over and not have to go back to the dorms."  
"Yes please!" Ginny practically begged.  
"Ok, ok...relax. It's ok. You can just wear one of my sleep shirts or can always transfigure something if that won't work."  
"Ok, thanks Ni"  
"Ni? That's a new one. I kinda like it..." Hermione sat there with a thoughtful expression on her face, head slightly cocked to the right. "Yes, only from you maybe."  
Ginny cracked just the beginnings of a smile.

Hermione called out to the house-elf that the Heads had access to as a perk of being Heads, "Misty?"  
With a soft *pop* a house elf appeared wearing her tea cosy with the Hogwarts shield on it, "Yous called for Misty Miss?"  
"Yes. Would you please bring us some light snacks and a pitcher of pumpkin juice?"  
Misty nodded her head very fast as she popped out of sight. It wasn't long before she popped back in and placed the snacks, juice and cups on the small table in front of the couch.  
"Thank you Misty!" Hermione said.  
"Yous welcome Miss!" she said with a smile as she popped back out to return to the kitchen.

"Why does she call you Miss Hermione? I thought you hated that when Kreacher did it?" Ginny asked.  
"Well, I tried to teach her how to say Hermione but she just didn't get it. I didn't want her to call me something weird so we compromised. I don't want to be called Mistress or Head Girl all the time, so we compromised on just Miss. It works for her and I can deal with it. She's happy to help out so I can't complain too much" replied Hermione as she poured each of them a glass of the pumpkin juice.  
"Thanks so much Ni, I think I can tell you what happened now without freaking out so much."  
"Ok, do you want to move into my bedroom first so Draco won't accidentally come out?"  
"Oh, that would be a good idea!"  
The girls picked up the snacks and cups, moving into Hermione's bedroom.

Hermione set down the cups and pitcher of juice she had grabbed. She then shut the door and cast a locking charm and the silencing spell on the door.  
Ginny sighed and sat down on the edge of Hermione's four-poster bed. "Ok." She took a deep breath and began to speak, "You know that since the end of the war, I've been trying to get back with Harry. But I wanted to give him some time to heal first, I mean, I'd be stupid to think that he'd come out without being changed, but I didn't think he'd change so much...*sigh* So I owled him a note to meet me after dinner so we could talk. I didn't want to bug him, I just wanted to make sure that we were still on the same page. And you know what he told me? That he cares about me and loves me, but that he's not really in love with me anymore and he doesn't think that there's any point in stringing me along thinking that there is something we can work towards again!" She let out an even bigger sigh and sniffled a bit. She wiped the tears that were starting to roll down her cheeks again and just sat there quietly.  
"Oh my. I can see why you would be upset about that. I'm so sorry Gin" Hermione said as she wrapped her arms around the taller girl and just hugged her close, letting her cry her pain out.

A few minutes later, Hermione thought it was ok to speak again, asking quietly, "Why don't we put on our sleep clothes so we can just lay here and chat until we fall asleep?"  
"Ok" Ginny said very quietly into Hermione's shoulder. She sat up off of Hermione and took a deep cleansing breath.  
Hermione got off the bed and went to her dresser. "Ok, I have this shirt that's a bit long on me, it should cover you up. At least we're somewhat the same size up top!" she said with a wink at Ginny.  
Ginny gave her a small smile back and reached out to take the shirt from Hermione. "Do you want me to go into the bathroom to change, or is it ok for me to just change right here in front of you?"  
"I'm ok with whichever you're ok with. I wouldn't mind changing in front of you if that helps?" Hermione replied.  
"Ok, I'll just change here then." Ginny said as she removed her school robes and folded them up. "Where should I put my stuff?" she asked Hermione.  
"Um..." Hermione replied as she grabbed her own sleep shirt from the drawer. "Would on top of the dresser be ok? I have some space over here." she said, pointing to the right side of the top of the dresser.  
"That's fine. Thanks!" Ginny replied, putting down her now folded school robe. She continued removing her clothes, taking off her tie and shirt, then the skirt.  
Hermione couldn't help but notice how different Ginny was built than she was. Hermione had removed her robes already before starting to study with Draco, so she removed her own tie and started unbuttoning her shirt.  
Ginny was a bit taller than Hermione, she was 5'9" to her own 5'5". Ginny was also a bit broader than Hermione, but Hermione had a slightly bigger bust so they wore the same shirt size. Ginny removed her bra without noticing Hermione facinated with her almost naked self. Hermione noticed that while Ginny had a smaller bust, it was still a well developed respectful B cup worth. :What the heck is going on with me that I'm practically staring at Ginny!?: she thought to herself. Ginny slipped the sleep shirt over her head and Hermione watched the fabric slide down Ginny's sides and gently over her hips, falling just mid-thigh. She giggled to herself.  
Ginny looked up at the giggle, asking "What's funny?"  
Hermione replied, "that shirt usually comes to my knees."  
"Oh. I'm taller than you silly!" Ginny started to smile a bit again. Being with Hermione was exactly what she needed after the bomb Harry had dropped on her this afternoon.  
"I know that! It's just neat to see the evidence I guess" Hermione said with a slight blush as she had just removed her shirt and skirt when she giggled. She wasn't sure she was ok with removing her bra now that Ginny was looking her way.  
Ginny rolled her eyes and grinned. "You are so...such...well, you're just you!" she erupted into full on laughter!  
Hermione couldn't help but smile back at the laughing girl and unhooked her bra letting the straps fall down her arms as she folded up the garment and placed it into her drawer. She grabbed the sleep shirt and slipped it on over her head, but not before Ginny noticed Hermione's assets. :Holy Merlin, where does she hide those things? I've never seen her to be that busty before!: Ginny thought to herself over witnessing first hand Hermione's DDs. :Wait a minute, what am I thinking?: she blushed.  
"You ok over there Gin?" Hermione called out to the now quiet Ginny.  
"Yup!" Ginny said after clearing her throat. "Just fine! Much better actually now that we're hanging out. We should do this more often!"  
"I agree!" said Hermione. "Um, what side of the bed do you want?"  
"Oh. Um. I usually sleep on the left if that's ok?"  
"Perfect, I tend to drift to the right!"  
"Great! Oh cool, you have 2 pillows! I don't have to conjure one." Ginny said as she noticed that Hermione's bed was much larger than her own dorm room bed upstairs in the tower.  
"Yeah, I guess a King size bed is one of the perks for being Head Girl. I'm not complaining, but I am getting spoiled by it!" she smiled.  
"Nice!" Ginny said as she yawned. "Guess I'm more tired than I thought I was."  
"It's ok. It's been a long crazy day. Good night Gin!" Hermione yawned too.  
"Night Ni!" Ginny smiled "and thanks!"  
"Glad I could help!" Hermione smiled as she laid back into her pillow.


End file.
